passing thoughts
by AliceMitch09
Summary: Sylvia Fullbuster and her thoughts on being the 'only girl' in the family, or as the guild sees it. (FTnextgen)


**A/N: OMFG my first Fairy Tail fic and I wrote about grvuvia's baby girl /squeals Not my OC(s) tho, they belong to Ally-senpai/kkumri of tumblr. Sylvia Fullbuster is the most adorable ftnextgen ever. GAWHD. And I ship her so hard with Akatsuki.** **I was heavily inspired by that one fanart on Akatsuki and where he got his glasses and met Sylvia for the first time. (It's the cover, btw, drawn by Ally-senpai)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Sometimes, Sylvia Fullbuster didn't fully understand what it meant being the 'only girl' in the family as members of the guild would put it for her. For one, she wasn't the only girl, there was her mom. But – okay, she was the only girl amongst the throngs of her brothers.

As the members of the guild would put it, she was the illustrious baby doll of the Fullbuster family. The jewel. The princess. And so on.

She and her twin took after their mother – pale skin, azure hair, dark cat-like eyes. They took after their mom, save for her odd tendencies. That maybe the reason for having inherited her father's painfully oblivious and ridiculous modest tendencies, but at least she's humble about it, unlike her clown of a twin, who inherited the cocky way of admitting things.

Really, she didn't understand what the fuss was about.

So she grew up with a household of boys and was spoiled time to time, so what?

Being the only girl for her had only meant that she answered her parent's prayers, having vied for a girl after Storm. (Boy were they in for a surprise when they had twins – fraternal twins.) And that was that.

Such were the thoughts of the 12-year old as she walked along the underground halls during the Grand Magic Games.

For consecutive years, Fairy Tail remains to be the number one guild (even after their disbandment and the END battle). And for years, many guilds have been challenged by that. Thus, the competition getting tougher and rougher. Still, it has always ended up as always – a battle of sportsmanship, and a share of pride between guilds.

However, there were cases of foul plays from guilds who were just desperate to oust Fairy Tail. In the end, they felt the wrath of the said guild and disqualification and immediate removal from the games. An example was last year, when her big brother – Storm, together with Luna Dragneel, Gale Redfox, Nova Dreyar and Reiki Fernandez first joined, under the supervision of Grandpa – he insisted on being called that – Gildartz Clive, she was kidnapped and used as blackmail for her brother to lose the match to their opponent.

Although new to her abilities, Sylvia barely fought with her kidnappers before her mother and Aunt Erza arrived. Juvia had been terrified for her daughter, but proud of how bravely she defended herself. Since then, she's been training under her (with the help of her father and brothers, of course).

Now that she's almost a teen, she's wondering if she could join the next Grand Magic Games.

Just as she was to climb up the stairs to their stands, she caught sight of a brunette on his knees. He seemed to be searching for something, with his hands all over the floor.

Being the kindred soul that she was, she turned towards the boy – who looked to be her age – and noticed a pair of glasses not far from him.

Picking it from the ground, she called out. "Excuse me?"

The boy jumped to his feet in surprise, making the blunette giggle a little.

"Sorry, but are these yours?"

When she got to look at his face, she was surprised at how cute he was without the glasses. His eyes were red, but unlike Gale's which were an intimidating red, his were a friendly, child-like and strong-like red.

Before giving it to him, she wiped specks of dirt using the hem of her shirt.

"A-Ah, thank you!" he said, just barely touching them when she heard the commotion from above.

With the glasses in his hands, Sylvia quickly turned on her heels. "I've got to go, bye!"

Even without his glasses on, Akatsuki Eucliffe could perfectly see the beauty of the blunette. She was so pretty, probably the prettiest girl he's ever seen! Her frame slowly disappeared in sight, even after putting his glasses on.

He didn't even get the chance to ask her name.

He wondered if he'll see her again.


End file.
